Miku Izayoi/Relationships
Shido Itsuka Due to her past, when Miku first met Shido, she has great dislike towards men, seeing all of them as depraved and perverted who only hypocritically liked her and sees Shido as no different and would attack Shido on sight. Because of this, Shido was forced to crossdress as a girl (renaming himself as Shiori) to get closer to her which piqued Miku's interest. However, upon finding out that that "Shiori" is actually a guy, Miku was extremely angry towards this and her hatred towards Shido worsened. Eventually, when confronted by Kurumi and Shido, Miku remained stubborn and could not believe Shido truly cares about Tohka and she even mockingly offered Shido a harem of girls with her powers if Shido admits that he was just pretending to be a hero. Miku's attitude towards Shido (and men later on) soon changed when Shido revealed her past and even defended Miku from Inverse Tohka's attacks, and Shido's promise to protect her and be her fan no matter any circumstances ultimately fell in love to him and allowed him to seal her. After being sealed, Miku clings to Shido at every opportunity and calls him "darling" affectionately and would often try to flirt with Shido even at public places. Although Shido reciprocates the feelings, he nonetheless noticed that Miku has been behaving a little bit childish when they interact. Miku also actively tries to make Shido crossdress as Shiori as well much to the latter's disapproval. DAL v6 004.jpg DAL v8 02.jpg DAL v8 08.jpg Shido with Miku.jpg Miku & Shido.png Shido Miku.png Tohka Yatogami After being sealed, while taking a liking to all the Spirits, Miku took a particular liking towards Tohka, taking every opportunity she can to hug her, much to Tohka's annoyance and embarrassment. DAL2 BD2 009.jpg DAL v10 04.jpg DAL v11 09.jpg Natsumi Miku was initially scared of Natsumi because she was intended to seal her away into and separate her from Shido. However, she still came to her aid when Ellen attacked her and later helped with her makeover. After being sealed, Natsumi became a regular target of Miku's yuri tendencies. DAL v9 06.jpg DAL EN v5 06.jpg Origami Tobiichi Out of all the AST members, Origami caught Miku's eye due to her looks. However, she was disappointed by how she immediately tried to attack her. Still, Miku kept having a liking to Origami. Even after she tried to kill her, Miku didn't seem angered by it, although she did claim there were a few "things" she wanted to do to her. After Origami was sealed, Miku was the only Spirit who wasn't shocked by her uncharacteristic gratitude and immediately welcomed her. DAL v6 03.jpg Rindouji All-Girls Private School In her pre-sealed state, Miku didn't care about her schoolmates and simply used her Solo to take control of them and rule the school. Even if someone would get in her way, she would simply increase the strength of her Solo to get her/them back under her control. She would invite girls she had taken a liking to over to her house and drink tea together, but if Miku finds another girl that is more interesting than the girl she invited, she would quickly dump her and take the other girl to drink tea with her without even thinking of how the girl she invited first might feel. Her current relationship with her schoolmates after having her spirit mana sealed is unknown. Category:Relationships